


The Color To My Life

by fandominmyblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Does someone die?? Idk, Everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate AU, Fluff, M/M, Prob angst Idk where this is gonna go I'm sorry, Smut, bottom!Castiel, destiel au, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandominmyblood/pseuds/fandominmyblood
Summary: Dean and Castiel never met. They live separate lives, with a normal job, normal friends, but they do have one thing in common. Everything is black and white. Or at least it was, before a simple hint of color appeared before their eyes, everything changed.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I hope you like this Destiel AU, I actually had the idea from a tumblr post and I just couldn't keep it out of my head so I'm trying to make it but I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out. I don't know if anyone is gonna die, I don't know about angst and I'm really sorry about that but I'll update the tags as I go. I really hope you enjoy this, please comment if you did like it or if there's something you didn't enjoy about it. Don't forget to leave kudos in case you want me to keep writing this.


	2. Blue

It was a normal day for Dean, another normal, boring day. As the alarm went off he seriously considered calling in sick but then he remember his goddamn meeting.  
He huffed as he pushed himself of the bed. He walked to the bathroom and one look at the mirror and it was decided, he was definitely taking a shower. He got off his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and letting it flow on his body. After a couple minutes he got out and went back to his bedroom, putting on his nice black suit and dark grey tie and when he was ready he went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
After he ate, he brushed his teeth and walked out of his house, locking the door behind him. Before he could get to his black Impala he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out to see the caller ID. Of course it had to be his boss. He let out a big sigh and answered. 

"Crowley, I'm sorry I know I'm a couple minutes late but I swear-" 

"I don't want to hear your excuse Winchester." the man interrupted "I want you here as fast as you can, people are waiting for you!". 

"Yeah, I know I know I'll be there in 10." Dean said. 

"You better." Dean was just about to talk again when Crowley hung up the phone in his face. 

"Dick." Dean whispered, getting in his car, and leaving. 

Dean was parking his car and practically running to the elevator to get to the meeting's office. Once he got there, he slowly opened the door excusing himself to everyone, and ignoring Crowley's death eyes. "This is gonna be a long day." he thought, getting ready to start presenting his PowerPoints.  
Once the meeting was over at lunch time he stayed at his boss' office hearing some big ones for at least another half an hour, when it was over he passed by Charlie's office, his best friend, and invited her over for lunch. 

"So where do you wanna go?" Dean asked, opening his car door for Charlie. 

"This new restaurant opened a few blocks from here, it sounds good. You like pizzas right?" she asked, sounding as sarcastic as ever. 

"That's like if I asked you if you like girls. It's just so obvious." they both laughed as Dean too got into the car and started it. 

The ride to the restaurant was calm, they spent most of the time complaing about Crowley and his bossiness but at least they're already used to it. They parked the car and headed over to the place Charlie mentioned. As they walked into the restaurant Dean felt a wave of something suddenly flow through his body, he didn't really understand what it was so he ignored it but it was definitely something. They sat down on a table near the door and waiting for someone to come and hand them their menus. After a bit a girl came and they ordered the pizzas they wanted. 

"So I met this girl..." Charlie said. 

"Really? So tell me how many time I have until you choose her over me." 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes "That was one time, Dean. One. Time." 

"It only takes one time to become a habit" Dean said, faking an offended look. 

"Can you just shut up and let me be happy? I really like her" 

"Well-" Dean was interrupted by a gruffy voice above him. 

"Here you go, one double bacon and one cheeseburger." Dean looked up and what he saw blew his mind. 

A strange beauty, the kind that he had never seen before, the kind that leaves a man speechless, the kind that all those books, movies, and old people tak about. The kind that is so new, but so old. So gentle but so bold. So perfect with all those imperfections. The kind of beauty that is so different, but common. You find it on those little things, on the sound of birds in the morning and on the happiness of a loved one. But never, ever, did Dean find it on someone's eyes. Because, what he was seeing was not normal. It was not something he had already seen. It was... Color? 

As Dean came back to reality he kept focusing on the stranger's eyes, as he looked back with the same intensity, their eyes never leaving each other's. 

"Dean?" Charlie said, softly kicking his leg. Dean looked at her, his faced surprised. Charlie thanked the waiter as he gave one last look at Dean and walked away. "Dean are you okay?" 

"Charlie... Please tell me you saw that..." she looked back to the man with a confused look and turned back to Dean. 

"Saw what?" Dean got closer to her and whispered. 

"Did your grandmother ever tell you the story of color?" he asked. 

"Of course she did everyone knows that story." 

"Yeah well... I think I just saw it." Charlie's jaw dropped at those words and her eyes were wide open. 

"Wait... You saw color? With that guy?" she asked her voice louder. 

"I think so! At least I never saw something like that before. You didn't see his eyes?" 

"No they were normal to me. How were they?" the curiosity clear in her voice. 

Dean took a moment to remember his eyes, he didn't know how to explain them physically, he only knew what he felt looking at them. 

"Beautiful, Charlie. So, so beautiful. Even more so than his entire face. I can't explain it they were so bright so warm. It felt like home. Like love. I don't know I shouldn't be saying this stuff I don't even know the guy." 

"Well, it's not about whether you know them or not, you know how the story goes right?" Charlie said, a hopeful tone in her voice. 

"I know how the story goes Charlie but how is it possible that I don't even know someone and they're already my other half? That's just not possible." Dean stated, looking down. 

"Either way, I totally think you should get his number. He saw something too. Probably your eyes." Charlie stuffed her mouth full of burger as she talked. 

"How do you think they are? My eyes?" 

"From the way that guy was looking at you? I'm guessing they're pretty beautiful too." 

Charlie kept eating whilst Dean was only focusing on this whole thing. Did he really just find his soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is the first chapter of The Color To My Life. I really really hope you liked it. I myself loved writing it and I'm actually pretty proud of myself. I know it's really little but it's just so that you can tell me if you liked it or no so that I know if I should continue writing it or not. Either way I'm probably gonna post one chapter per day until this Saturday because on Sunday I go on vacation for a whole week so if you do like this story at least you have a couple chapters to read.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you liked it or give me some things you think I should change. And if you reaaallyyy like it you could even share with you friend!  
> Byeeee


	3. Green

Dean couldn't stop thinking about this whole situation. What if that guy really was his soulmate? What was he supposed to do about it? He had thought about finding his other half in the past but not like this. He had everything planed but now his mind is just blank, all he can think about is his eyes. Oh God his eyes... Those perfect orbs just sparkling with love, sadness, happiness. Which made Dean feel that way too. Something he had never felt before.

"You know, you can just ask for him number." Charlie mentioned, shoving a handful of fries in her mouth. 

"Yeah that sounds like an amazing idea, just, you know... Waltz over there and be like 'oh hey did you know we are soulmates? Yeah cool right, now let's have sex!' Really Charlie very good let's just put that too work." Dean looked at his plate and when he looked up Charlie had a shocked look in her face as she turned her head. 

" Dean, he's umm" 

"What?" 

"He's walking over here.." Dean's heart stopped as he looked at the same direction as her friend, the image of those bright eyes appeared again. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as they locked eyes. 

"Charlie, Charlie he's coming what do I..? Charlie what do I do I dont-" 

"I don't know just keep calm, keep calm." She said, trying stay calm herself. 

Before any of them could say anything else, the waiter was by their table, still looking directly at Dean's eyes. A little smile made his way on Dean's lips and he saw the amazing picture that was that person. As his lips turned up in a smile, the waiter's copied, making a weird tension that everyone was definitely feeling. Then, Dean heard a sound he just knew he was never gonna get tired of. 

"So um, I hope you're enjoying your food?" The man asked, turning his gaze to the woman in the table before coming back were they knew it belonged. 

Dean didn't hesitate to answer "Yes, not as much as I'm enjoying this conversation." Charlie's eyes went wide open and did Dean's. What was he doing? 

Oh God, he messed up, the waiter was quiet, surprised, and Dean immediately thought he would already have a restraining order by the time they had left the restaurant. His heart was pounding in his chest until he finally spoke. 

"Actually, I agree." Wait what "But there is something I am enjoying even more than this." he said, a smirk present in his face. 

"Oh, and what is that?" Dean asked. 

"The thought of having your phone number." he answered, not an ounce of awkwardness in his voice. 

Dean was shocked, he would have never taken that simple, innocent guy for a flirter.

"Well, I can't say that I don't like that idea." he said, chuckling with the man above him. He then proceeded to take his phone of his pocket and handing it to the waiter. While he was putting in his number the look in Charlie's eyes was priceless. 

"Here you go." he handed the phone back to Dean, a big smile plastered on his face. 

Dean didn't lose any time by seeing the new contact in the name of "Castiel" with an eggplant emoji in front of it. Dean laughed. 

"Castiel, what a beautiful name for someone like him." Dean thought. 

"Well, will you give me a call?" Castiel asked. 

"I don't know if I'd be able to not call you." The man blushed. 

"I'll be waiting..." He said, waiting for Dean to finish the sentence. 

"Or right sorry, my name is Dean." Castiel nodded, satisfied and stepped away from their table. 

"I hope to hear from you, Dean." 

"You will, Castiel." Their smiles were starting to be way to big for their faces, Castiel began to walk away but before he could get too far he turned back. 

"By the way, Dean. You have beautiful eyes." he winked and walked away from them. Not looking back. 

Dean kept looking at him until his image disappeared from his eyesight. 

"I don't know what just happened but I love it!" Charlie said. 

"Yeah, me too." 

And after that, nothing could take that smile from Dean's face, and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the second chapter of this story that is actually tearing me down on the inside. I know the chapters are sooooooooo little and the next one is probably gonna be too but after that I'm gonna try to make them bigger and it's probably gonna be one chapter per week. But anyways I hope you liked this one I really liked writing it.   
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you liked it. Byeeee


End file.
